Lord of the Grimm
by Xandredarium
Summary: Natsu Dragneel, a wizard from Earthland, gets stuck in the world of Remnant through an incident with a portal called Anima. He befriends new people and works to find a way to return back home. However, he is not yet aware of the shadow looming over Remnant, and just how much of a part he has yet to play in deciding the fate this world, as well as the very own world he came from.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Natsu was climbing up the side of a building, trying his hardest to reach the top. Any second now, a grimm dragon was about to fly over the structure.

"I won't make it!" Natsu thought to himself.

The building was too tall, but that was also why it was his best chance at latching on to the flying beast. On the back of the dragon itself, Natsu's friend Ruby was confronting Cinder, the woman responsible for this whole chaos. He knew this wasn't something she could handle on her own.

Cinder's newly acquired maiden powers made her extremely powerful, to the point which she was even able to control this colossal beast. The town was in mass panic. Atlesian soldiers were trying their best to evacuate the civilians, and save them from a horde of the creatures of grimm. Several structures were lit on fire, illuminating the streets at night. Roaring of beasts, gun shots and screams of people could be heard throughout.

As Natsu kept struggling to climb up, white circular glyphs appeared on the side of the building, forming a straight path to the top. He was taken by surprise, his mind needing a moment to realize what had happened.

"Hey, this semblance is..." he turned around quickly to glance down below him.

In this whole mess, Weiss was one of the huntresses that fought nearby. She was wounded and beat up, using her rapier as a support to stand on her feet; this was probably one of her last acts for the night.

"Go, hurry, you'll thank me later."

Natsu briefly nodded back.

He focused back on the building, her glyphs now allowing him to scale it in a matter of seconds. After he made it to the top, just a mere second before the dragon flew over the structure, he leapt and managed to grab on to it's hind legs. He gave it his all to not fall off and make his way up towards Ruby.

"This is futile, you know that?" Cinder was mocking Ruby in an attempt to discourage her.

After a barrage of bullets had proven to be useless, Ruby was trying to attack her up close with her scythe, but Cinder's aura was at a level where she could effortlessly block all of Ruby's attacks without a scratch.

She tried attacking the dragon itself to throw it off balance or stop it somehow, but the scales were too thick; Ruby couldn't do anything to it. The beast had continued to fly on its masters orders, completely ignoring the people on its back. Moments later, Cinder had overwhelmed Ruby with a barrage of fiery missiles.

Her maiden powers were just too formidable, unfair even. Ruby was doing her best to deflect as many as she could, but she was still getting hit by more than a handful. Her aura was running out. Cinder decided to end what she perceived to be a mere waste of time in one fell swoop. She started charging up an attack, this one seemingly intended to be a huge wave of flames.

"If I get hit by that, I might die for real." Ruby was panicking, she was running out of options.

Due to the dragon flying around constantly, it was tough for her to keep a sure footing, so dodging a huge attack was not really an option. Not to mention there wasn't much space to maneuver in the first place. The last thing she wanted to do is run away, she knew there was too much at stake.

"This is the end of the line for you." Cinder said.

Just before the blast left her palms, someone climbed up from the side of the dragon. In a split second, he dashed in front of Ruby, a moment before the blast hit her.

"You got it all wrong..." Natsu took the brunt of the fiery wave, shielding Ruby with his own aura. "This is the end of the line for you!"

END

Author's note: Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed this. Feel free to leave me a review. Chapter 1 will be uploaded tomorrow, however from then on the plan is to do them weekly, so expect chapter 2 next Sunday.


	2. Landing

**Chapter I - Landing**

Yang had just made her landing in the Emerald Forest. She wanted to take a moment to observe her surroundings, before deciding in which direction to go. She climbed up a tall tree, hoping to get a good view of the environment. It was a sprawling place, spanning as far as the eye can see. Spread out across the area, parts of ancient ruins were rising above the trees.

There didn't seem to be anything unusual, she couldn't see any other students due to the forest.

This is the place where they had to conduct a trial. One which will decide the teams for their remaining time at Beacon Academy. All of them were catapulted from the launching pods off of a cliff overlooking the forest, and scattered down below. Their first task was simple; find a good landing strategy. Now, it was time to move on to the real objective at hand; retrieving a chess piece hidden somewhere in the forest.

"What the hell is-" Yang was suddenly stunned.

Up in the sky, a few hundred meters away from her, something strange was happening. A formation of dark clouds started to appear, shaped like a whirlpool, followed by a bright flash of light. It seemed to had shot out something, and that something crashed down into the forest below. She had never seen anything like this before.

Yang had made up her mind; she proceeded towards the location of the clouds, which were all but gone by now.

Back on the cliff, Ozpin and Glynda took note of the situation, observing the events below. The academy used the forest as training grounds often, so it was dotted with numerous surveillance cameras. This had allowed them to clearly see what had just happened.

"Is that...a person?" Glynda was staring at the handheld screen.

The flash of light shot out someone. It was a young man with spiky pink hair, wearing a scaly scarf around his neck. He stood up,and cleaned the dirt off his clothes. Then, he was approached by a strange blue cat.

"What do we do Ozpin? There is no telling what that was or who this person is, it could endanger the lives of the students." Glynda asked.

"Their lives were endangered the moment they stepped into that forest." Ozpin said.

"But-" Glynda's reply was interrupted.

"Have more faith in their abilities. If things go very wrong, we will intervene. We need to figure out the intentions of this individual."

Ozpin knew that he was taking a gamble here. It was a very risky decision, but he had a strange feeling in his gut that made him stick with it.

Back where this unusual phenomenon had occurred, the pink haired young man was approached by his feline friend.

"Are you okay Natsu?" Happy ran up to him.

"Don't worry about me, I am fine. So is this...Edolas?" Natsu replied.

"I am not sure. I don't see Carla and the others."

"I can't smell them, either." Natsu was looking around, trying to sense his comrades.

"But I smell something else...Happy, look out!"

Just before a huge, black paw slammed down Natsu grabbed Happy, and jumped away from the bushes into a more open space. He looked back and saw a massive black bear, with a skull like white mask across its face.

"What the hell is that?!" Happy asked.

"I am just as clueless as you!" Natsu replied. "But he is not alone."

Natsu could smell the other creatures hiding in the surroundings, slowly approaching them.

"Well it doesn't really matter, because you are going down pal!"

Natsu coated his fists in flames, and ran up to the bear creature. With one swift punch, he lifted the beast from its feet and toppled it over. It wasn't moving any longer. After a few seconds, it started to disintegrate.

"Whoa, it vanished." Happy said.

But Natsu didn't have any time to question things.

"Happy, stay clear, wait for me to deal with this."

"Aye!" Happy replied.

He sprouted a pair of wings and flew up, above the forest. Natsu was now surrounded by dozens of the creatures. Some were the same bear like beasts, but others were different types that appeared to be humanoid wolves. They all shared the same, pitch-black bodies and bonelike white masks with various red stripes. However, by now he had sensed someone else approaching that wasn't a part of these monsters.

Yang was quickly making her way towards the area. The sounds of fighting and roars of grimm made it even easier to track. After a while, she had spotted them. She saw the boy, who looked younger than her, fighting off the creatures of grimm and wasn't sure what to do. One thing was clear to her. He was more than capable of fending them off, as he was overpowering and burning several at once. This made her stay back; she saw that the boy was in no immediate danger.

Yang was itching to give into her reckless nature and charge into the fray, but she held back and remained hidden. It did not take long for the boy to take care of all of the monsters. She was shocked at the power of this boy and his ability to conjure flames, but something else shocked her even more; a blue cat with wings descended from the sky and started talking.

"Great job Natsu!" Happy said.

"It was no big deal. I'm kind of disappointed actually." Natsu replied.

"That's because you don't know how to hold back."

Natsu's previous grin turned into a serious face, the atmosphere was different now. After a few moments, he shouted.

"You can come out now, it's useless to hide!"

Yang was nervous. She wasn't sure how, but this boy knew she was there the whole time. After walking out from behind the trees, she slowly approached him and spoke;

"Who are you?"

"I've been meaning to ask you the same question." Natsu replied. "And what were those things"

"You...don't know about the grimm?"

"Grimm? So that's what you call 'em."

"Yea. What is your name?"

"My name is Natsu. I am a dragon slayer."

"A dragon slayer?"

"Yeah, a wizard."

"Suure...and you would be..?" Yang had turned towards Natsu's peculiar friend.

"I am Happy!" he replied. "Is this place called Edolas?"

"I've never heard of a place called Edolas." Yang said.

Natsu and Happy looked at each other as their faces slowly filled with panic.

"We're totally screwed!"

END

Author's note: I hope you enjoyed reading this! Sorry for a late upload, I had several complications, from the chapter being harder to write than I anticipated, to being stuck without power for half a day (I will admit that not all the content I had planned for this chapter made it in). Hopefully, from now on, I will be able to stick to the schedule. As always, drop me some feedback if you feel like it, and come back for more on Sunday.


End file.
